fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanseries List
Here's a list of everyone's fanseries, sorted by author (in alphabetical order). Feel free to add your own! You can add your main motifs and themes too! Click here for the page with series listed by theme! your link here * your fanseries page link here Ameliette * Pretty Cure Safe⚓Harbor (ocean, elements) * Pretty Cure Animae Borealis (mythology, animals) * Hibike! Supernova Pretty Cure (space, music) Cure Ageha * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure (cyberspace, feelings, identity) * Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure (constellation) * Destiny Pretty Cure (destiny, light) * Earth Love Pretty Cure (nature, terrain) * Pretty Cure Brave Heart (fighting, freedom, justice) * Full Bloom Pretty Cure (poisonous flower) * Frosty Delight Pretty Cure (ice cream) Cure Alumi * Dance&Shine! Pretty Cure (entertainment, space, inner potential) * Datte DATE! Pretty Cure (monsters, love) **Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! (monsters, time, self-awareness) *Signal Link! ◎ Pretty Cure (technology, future, trust) *Hikari no Pretty Cure (festivals, Japanese culture) **Jubilee Pretty Cure! (festivals, memories) *Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure / DX! (happiness, sweets, discovery) *Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (fate, mirrors, nature) *Shining Jewels Pretty Cure (gemstones, nature) *Star★Struck Pretty Cure! (stars, wishes, positivity) Cure Lilian * Danganronpa Precure (Danganronpa, Despair) * More Coming Soon! Cure-mattie * Immortal Friendship Precure (friendship, family, emotions) [http://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:DazzlingGleam DazzlingGleam] * Yumeiro Pretty Cure (dreams, stars) * Ocean Spark Pretty Cure (ocean) * Grand Harmony Pretty Cure (roleplaying games) * Fairy Crown Pretty Cure (fairytales) * Forecast Pretty Cure (weather) * Petite Pretty Cure (bugs) * Happy Time Pretty Cure (holidays, happiness) DENEBOON * Alchemical Pretty Cure! (alchemy, classical elements, nature) * Memoria Pretty Cure (Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, memories, time, fractals) * PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! (tropical islands, paradise, light, chaos and order) * Pretty Cure no Densetsu! (Japanese mythology, yōkai, mystery) [https://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:DreamNotePrincess DreamNotePrincess] * Sweetheart Pretty Cure (Treasures) * Amulet Pretty Cure (Element types, Nature) * Believe Pretty Cure (Nature, Music) * PikaPika Pretty Cure Jewels (Gems) Fabulous Duet * Kokoro♡Clock Precure (Inventions, Steampunk, Alice in Wonderland) fourleafprince * Once Upon A Time! Fairytale Pretty Cure (fairytales, desserts) * Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure (mythology, elements) * Sweet Love! Pretty Cure (love, desserts) * Constellation☆Pretty Cure (space, stars, family) * Pretty Cure Kei!! (fashion, individuality) * Starlight Melody Pretty Cure (stars, music) * Gacha Gacha Pon! Pretty Cure (gacha, video games) * Astrolabe Pretty Cure (mythology, flowers, seasons) Haruna Artist *Cupid Pretty Cure (Love, Christianity, Angels/Demons, Virtue/Sin) *Lone Flower Pretty Cure (Flowers, Life/Death) *Kawaii Ippai Pretty Cure (Memories, Cute Things/Toys, Childhood/Growing Up, Hobbies) [http://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:Isurani Isurani] * DokiDoki! Pretty Cure ~love♡court~ (cards, love, self-sacrifice, empathy) * Eternal*Flower Pretty Cure (flowers, technology, death, virtues) * Interstellar! Pretty☆Cure (space, stars, hope, rebirth) JemGirls * Oceanic Jewel Precure (jewels, ocean) * Sumatra Precure (Animals and nature) * Un Due Troise Precure! (dance) * Futari Wa Precure Mas Sucre (family, renewal, second chances) * Precure Believeland! (city of Cleveland,community,overcoming challenges) * Crown Jewele Precure (royalty, somewhat jewelry) * Espirit Precure (sprits, death and rebirth, history) * Stargirl Precure (Space,some theater) * Lone Star Precure Victory! (Western, peace) * Dreamtastic Precure! (dreams, perseverance) * Golden Steppe Precure (birds, nature, community) * Polaire Precure (Snow, light, tolerance) [http://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:MonoTheMonochrome MonoTheMonochrome] * Prime Pretty Cure (elements, destiny, light and darkness) ** Prime Pretty Cure OverCross (elements, light and darkness, space) * Happy Haunt Pretty Cure (monsters, halloween, individuality) * Wonderful✦Pretty Cure! (magic, creativity, imagination) * Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z (sleep, dreams, night, sky) * Pretty Cure Beastly Victory (animals, forgiveness) NerdyEspurr * Bug Buzz Pretty Cure (bugs, environment) * Delish! Pretty Cure (flavors, food) Nexus Schwarz * Mythical Pretty Cure! (mythological creatures) * Follow Me! Pretty Cure (wishes, fairy tales) * Brave Shot Pretty Cure (TV genres) [https://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThePriestesss Priestess] * Kaibutsu Pretty Cure (monsters) * Charge Up! Precure (technology) Ryta-chan * Dream High Pretty Cure! (dreams) * Believe Pretty Cure (friendship) * Academia Pretty Cure! (school, coming of age) * Cheerful Pretty Cure (happiness) * Cafe Deluxe Pretty Cure (coffee) * Toychest Pretty Cure (toys, wishes) [https://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snow-will-fall Snow-will-fall] * Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure (Marine Life, water) * Chilly Star ♬ Pretty Cure! (Ice cream, Idols, summer) * Rise! Reverie Pretty Cure (Fantasy, RPG, Color) * Pretty Cure: End Layer (Life & Death) (Collab with Sparkleworks1) StarmaidenWarrior/Lina Kira *Arcane Pretty Cure~ (Minor Arcana, Classical Elements) *Kingdom Animalia Pretty Cure! (Animals, friendship) *Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure (Birds, light, acceptance, love) SugaryDiamond * Weather Control Pretty Cure (nature, mythology, family) Tabby Kattene * Care Package Precure (summer camp, facing fears) * Pretty Cure Perfect Stage (theatre, masks) Tiffany-Chan123 * Precure Monster Mash''' (Monsters, Halloween.) * Rainbow Magic Precure (Rainbows) * Toontown Pretty Cure (Cartoons and Animation) * JUMP! Precure (Shonen Jump, Manga) * We Are Champions! Precure (Sports) * Go! Go! Fairytales Precure (Fairy Tales) * Creamy Magnifique Precure (Ice Cream, Fashion) * Pika Pika Fantasy Precure (RPG Classes) '''veroniquemagique * Sweetheart Pretty Cure (love, romance) * Flora Pop! Pretty Cure (flowers) * Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure (seasons) * Masterpiece Pretty Cure (fine arts) * Astral Pretty Cure (space) * Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure (sweets) * Majestic Pretty Cure (butterflies, insects) * Pretty Cure Dreamers (dreams) wokenhardies * Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure (Space, Stars, Jewelery) * Eternal Pretty Cure (Life and Death, Flowers, Nature) Category:Browse